Alternamorphs
by Antilles
Summary: It's year 2030, and England is the place of Yeerks' Gather. In the beginning, there are five kids who can resist - Cedric and Lily, Terry, Alice... They are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. They are from different Houses. They are the Animorphs.
1. Cedric

Alternamorphs

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, K. Applegate, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. 

No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I know that was a very long time. I'll try to finish the others as well as this one, once I'm more or less free from school, and before I get into College...Promise.

~~~~~~~~

Prologue

My Name Is Cedric...

My name is Cedric. I live in Great Britain. I am a wizard. Perhaps, that's the only thing I can tell you. I can't tell you who I am, or where I live. For all you know, I might be just an average kid on your street. The world around us is in the hands of the enemy, the one much worse than Voldemort, the Dark Lord whom one of my ancestors defeated a long time ago.

Controllers. These are what's most people around us are. They are a large host to the winner.

Yeerks. Small parasites that need a host for survival. They are parasites, and they are alien. Here, on Earth, their host are humans. They crawl into a person's brain, and take that person over - control them.

I know, you have a hard time to believe me, but you have to. Because if you don't, you'll be next. The Controllers are all over the place.

They can be anyone. It can be your neighbor. It can be your friends. It may be a kid who is sitting at one table with you in school. It can be your brother, or your sister, virtually anyone.

Don't trust anyone. That's how we live.

We - the Animorphs. That's the name we use. We fight the evil Yeerks, but there are only four of us. Of course, we hope to raise the numbers, but so far we can't trust anyone, except each other.

Sometimes, we can not even trust ourselves.

Animorphs. We didn't choose the role - we had no choice. We can turn into any animal we want to. All we have to do is to touch it.

We acquire the DNA of that animal by touch. Concentrate. And we change. Morph.

Easy, right?

Wrong.

Well, let me start from the very beginning...


	2. Cedric and Terry

Disclaimer: all the same, all the same...look prologue

A/N: It's the year 2030. Cedric Potter is a Hufflepuff, Terry MacMillan- a Gryffindor, Lily Potter - a Ravenclaw, and also Cedric's Twin, and Alice Finch-Fletchley is a Ravenclaw walking a very thin line between it and Slytherin. The four are best friends...Oh, and most of the ghosts are from the time of the Trio - Harry, Ron,

and Hermione...But sshhh...It's a secret..

Chapter 1 - Cedric & Terry

~~Cedric~~

- Oi, Cedric!

I start, and glance across the busy Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table. Lily, my twin sister, scrambles across the distance in the most undignified manner, to put it lightly, with a huge grin plastered across her face.

- What is it, Lil? Another prank?

Lily bristles. She was getting very uncomfortable by the minute, and I could swear I was correct.

- What prank?

- Oh, come on, sis, I know when you're... - I make a dramatic pause, to make sure she got the point. - Up to something...

Now she was really unsettled.

- Ced, you know I won't do anything-

Just at the time, there was an explosion at the Head Table. Most of the teachers dived under, which was quite a sight to see, I must admit. Still, I keep my face straight and disapproving, while the rest of the hall howl with laughter – you did not play with the teachers of Hogwarts and come out unscratched.

- stupid... - finishes she lamely.

It looked like Angelina Drake, the Head of the Ravenclaw House, shared my view completely. As I glared at my sister, to let her know I was angry with her, Professor Drake made her way to us, and I was compelled to save my twin from her wrath, which would pour down soon enough.

- Miss Potter, just how are you going to explain this mess?

Lily was looking completely baffled now. She was good when it came to jokes, but she was quite unable to hide the fact it was her and nobody else behind it.

-Erm...

- And don't look at me for help, - I warned her sternly. - You don't get with things like this unscratched, Lils. Understood?

She nodded her head, still being extremely baffled. She did understand. I cynically lifted my eyebrow. She usually understood things, but whether or no she used them, was another mystery. For the five years she spent here, Lily managed to put a record to detentions, and this was only a first day back, too.

Sure enough...

- Detention, Miss Potter, and ten points from Ravenclaw. I thought you learned something for the last five years.

I grin, and look up at the Head table, to check the reactions of the other teachers who were just emerging from their hide. Jessica Nirean, our Headmistress, looked amused as she climbed back to her seat. Professor Eric Gordon, the DADA teacher, was torn between amusement and anger - after all, Lils could have hurt someone - my sister was a favourite of the Head of Gryffindor, through the latter didn't show it. Kayla Edwards, the Astronomy Professor, just flicked the imaginable dust off her robe and turned to Ronald Darwin, who was a History of Magic Professor. Old Professor Binns's ghost finally passed away when I entered my first year, and Ron - he was just a couple of years older than us - was a far better teacher - we simply didn't have time for sleep during _his_ lessons. And you _never_ slept in Grania Farley's Transfiguration, her age and experience with the

subject notwithstanding. Professor Farley was also the Head of Hufflepuff.

Next to Professor Farley was an empty spot - the new Arithmancy teacher had yet to show up. Then there was Edward Grey - Potions Master and a Head of Slytherin. Everyone was slightly afraid of him, but he was nothing compared to Rachel Drake - the younger sister of Angelina Drake and a teacher of Divination. Rachel _did _have a Sight, but she'd taken it into her head to predict an "untimely" death to every Hufflepuff she met anywhere, including Professor Farley, who was becoming more irritated every time she did it.

- Well, well. First day back and already in trouble, are we, Potter? - asks a snide voice behind me.

- Sod off, Malfoy, - retort I, knowing without need to turn that it's Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin ghost. If the rumors I heard about him were true, he haven't changed at all for all those damned years he's been seen dead or alive.

- My, aren't we angry...

- Malfoy, you've been told to sod off, - says Ron Weasley, the Gryfindor ghost. He is soon joined by his close friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The Trio was in the residence of Gryffindor since their deaths, and all four of them looked like the seventeen-year-olds everyone knew and loved at their own time - well, with the exception of Malfoy, of course.

Draco glares at one of his arch-nemesis and glides importantly over to Slytherin table.

- Once you were dust, you'll stay in dust, - mutters Dean Thomas. He and his close friend, Seamus Finnegan, drift over to the trio and glare at the Slytherin table.

- Honestly, I thought he'd correct himself for all these years, - complains Hermione, as she and Harry drift through the ceiling, soon folllowed by Ron, Seamus and Dean.

- Hard time, Mr. Potter? - asks Ernie MacMillan. He and his wife Susan, both of Hufflepuff, now join us in the end of our table.

I sigh. - Ernie, was Malfoy as big of a prat as he shows himself to be? – ask I, knowing he and Draco were in one year.

- He was. Even worse than this. - Ernie chuckles. - Maybe these years as a ghost helped him a little...

- Hermione doesn't think so, - replies Susan.

~~Terry~~

I sat near the end of the Gryffindor table when the explosion happened. I only have to look around once to make sure in what my brains already processed – Lily Potter, again. Honestly, that girl is a lot of trouble sometimes. Looks like this time her brother isn't happy with her, too. I mean, if they weren't in different Houses, and of different gender, we all might actually mix them up.

They both are rather tall - about 6 feet, through Lily is slightly lower than Cedric, another plus for distinguishing the Twins. Both have blond hair, although Cedric's has steaks of black in them, and emerald green eyes - without spectacles, though. Cedric's hair are

a little bit too long for a guy, but some admit that way he even more resembles Lily, or Lily resembles him, whatever you like. I never really talked with them, but I find myself gravitating towards more quiet Cedric than an adventurous Lily. True, sometimes they both get in trouble, but...

Anyways.

The sky that is visible through the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling starts to get darker and darker, until it is illuminated with stars. I slowly get up, and sneak through the large doors. One of the rooms near the Hall is a perfect place to either stargaze or watch thunderstorms, and I enjoy both.

That is when I hear a low rumble. Something is approaching, and fast.

I barely notice that I'm not the only one to rush out to investigate the unusual. The twins both run for the exit, as does Rojer Finnegan who just stood up from Gryffindor table. I wasn't looking anywhere else, much less under my feet, so I was brought back to Earth - literally - by a proven method of colliding with someone coming from the direction of Ravenclaw.

Ouch.

~~~~~~~~

A/N: Just to give you an idea that it's NOT the same good ol' Hogwarts anymore

Staff at Hogwarts year 2030

Jessica Nirean - Headmistress, around 30 years old

Eric Gordon - Defense Against Dark Arts - Head of Gryffindor House - 25 years old

Angelina Drake - Charms - Head of Ravenclaw House - 25 years old

Grania Farley - Transfiguration - Head of Huflepuff House - 19 years old

Edward Grey - Potions - Head of Slytherin House - 20 years old

Kayla Edwards - Astronomy - 26 years old

Ronald Darwin - History of Magic - 18 years old

Rachel Drake - Divination - 24 years old

Yeah, I know they're kind of young to be teaching at Hogwarts the subjects they do, but there're reasons for that. You'll see.


	3. Alice, Rojer, and Sandy

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hmmph. do I have to write same thing? just look to prologue for it...

A/N: It's a very beat-over part. An Andalite ship crushes on the planet Earth, this time, however, within boundaries of Hogwarts. Cedric, Lily, Alice, Rojer, and Terry receive the power to morph by touching the cube. When they detect another ship landing, they run, and Rojer loses a disk...What they don't know, is that another five kids are watching them from the outskirts of the construction site...Watch and learn...Episode one of the Invasion series far in the future and on HP theme-Not even close.

~~Alice~~

My name is Alice. And right now I'm in no mood for an apology.

Ouch.

"Watch where you're going, MacMillan..." snap I on reflex, and glance up. Wow, I'm correct. Terry MacMillan sits right opposite me, rubbing his forehead with this confused expression on his face.

"Sorry." He gets up and pulls me to my feet as well. "You were going to check that commotion out, weren't you?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Same."

We rush out of the door and notice the gang of the others searching for the source.

"Did you see it?" calls one of the Potters to us. By the deep note in the voice I guess it's Cedric. Lily is, thankfully, nowhere in sight.

"Um...What, exactly, are we looking for?" ask I catching up with Terry.

"Something that's extremely out of place," - replies he. "Even in Hogwarts."

I frown. From my right, Rojer Finnegan shyly echoes my misgivings.

"Are you sure whatever it is is on the school grounds?"

"Of course it is," answers Lily somewhere from the dark. "I mean, come on, it could've landed..."

We tear around the grounds, trying to locate The Thing, and the low ominous rumbling continues. I notice Rojer stare at the sky. He slowly raises his hand.

"Look."

I react first. Slowly, Terry, and then Cedric and Lily follow Rojer's dreamy gaze. We gasp.

"It can't be," breath I, standing behind Rojer, and staring at the starred sky. "It's just too surreal..."

A starship sails low in the sky. It suddenly drops, and hits the edge of the Astronomy Tower. It crash-lands in the abandoned construction site behind the bounds of Hogwarts, in the Muggle world.

"It's...too...surreal..." repeat I.

The twins rush to the site, abandoning all the possible rules broken. The rest of us aren't much better, through Rojer goes last, still staring at the sky.

Well, we're sure in trouble now, why waste the opportunity before the Ministry had that - whatever it was - under its wing.

We stop in our tracks at the sight of an alien starship. It's definitely a starship.

"Uh...I have a bad feeling about this," volunteer I. "Does anybody else?"

Everybody else ignores me. Rojer stands behind me, and Terry before me. Before Terry is Lily, and Cedric is first. Yeah, right. Some sort of welcoming committee. Whoever the hell you are, welcome to Hogwarts.

The hatch opens up, and there's this blinding light. Clacking of the feet.

We stare at it - whatever it is. Four legs. Blue Horse? Is it a new sort of aliens nobody has thought about before?

I see that others are just as confused.

"Let's get out of sight," whispers Cedric. "Quick."

We're in no mood to disobey Cedric's command, and we all duck behind the wall made of cupboards. Very primitive defense against the possible powers the thing might have, but better than nothing, right? I hold my tongue, however - I'm too scared to face some humor, and I don't suppose the others will react as lightly.

Four feet clickety-clacking on the board. Then, it falls down.

~~Rojer~~

My name is Rojer.

And right now, I have the weirdest dream of my whole life.

I crouch beside Alice, and through her dark strands of long hair I see the strange figure walking down the ramp of the real starship. Lily echoes Alice.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" whispers she. We all shake our heads. No.

It - whatever it was - suddenly fell down. Lily was the first to spring up.

"Wait," hisses Terry, grabbing her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help him...It...Whatever," answers Lily, slowly getting up. Alice is right next to her.

"I'm in, too."

The three of us wait for a moment while the girls cautiously approach the alien. Then Cedric sighs.

"Oh what the heck. Come on."

Terry grabs my arm trying to restrain me, but I shake it off. Meanwhile, Alice is trying to overcome the fear, and we all gather around the alien.

"Do you think it's...dangerous?" finally asks Lily. Cedric's sister never was a daring sort, unlike her brother. Sometimes, I think the Hat mixed the twins, putting them into wrong Houses.

[Do not be afraid. I am not going to hurt you.]

I gasp.

"What was that?" asks Alice.

"What?" Terry plays like he hasn't heard anything.

[I am able to talk to you by thought speech.]

"Great. Now we're all losing it," mutters Alice, while Lily tries to stop the bleeding from an ugly dash on the alien's side.

[My name is Elloran,] the thought-speak again. [I came to warn you about them.]

"Them?" asks Cedric stupidly.

[The Yeerks. They are coming to invade this world.]

For a brief second, I see what Elloran is talking about. Parasites who are small enough to crawl into a human ear. I find out how they envelop themselves around the human brain, how they take over human thoughts and feelings...They break you down...

I shudder.

"So, you're saying they're slugs?" finally demands Terry. "And they..."

"Control people?" finishes Alice, a little disbelievingly.

[I can help you to save your world,] says Elloran. He takes out of nowhere blue sphere that shimmers in the dark. [It is the technology of my home world. Only the Andalites have the powers of morphing so far. After you touch it, you will be able to change into any living creature you want.]

"Morphing?" I can swear I see Lily's brains working hard. "You mean, we can change into animals? Any animals?"

[Exactly.]

We all hesitate.

"Uh...Guys, I don't think it's a good idea," says Terry.

"Didn't you hear him?" asks Alice desperately. "We have no choice."

Cedric is first to reach down and touch the strange sphere. One by one we all folow. From deep blue, it changes to light orange, and - as I slowly close my palm in between the girls', it glows bright red.

The ground starts to shake...

~~Sandy~~

I'm Sandy. A Slytherin. Stuck on the abandoned construction site with a Gryffindor - my cousin Sam, another Slytherin - my friend Alex, and two Hufflepuffs - Karen and Nick. What a company...

What we see, however, is so surreal, that I even forget to grumble about a nice evening I'm spending in a strangest company of my life. A starship. Potters and the Co. talking with the alien named Elloran.

Then, there is a commotion from above. Another ship - at least twice as big, and bug-like looking - lands neatly right inside the site. We see the five kids running to hide. Then, we bend even lower to the ramp - we're hiding on the same site as group one, and a slug named Visser Three murders Elloran. Even I turn around.

Karen and Sam actually look sick. Alex glances down. Nick and I exchange horrified glances.

"No!"

What?!

Alice has just jumped on her feet. Well...That girl have just succeeded in attracting attention of the vilest - looking thing I can remember seeing. Things like nowhere on Earth...

"And we thought the Blast - Ended Skrewts were disgusting," whisper I. The rest of the gang gives a shaky silent laugh.

"Uh, guys?" Nick. He points to some strange creature that runs our way. A giant chicken with long neck filled with spikes, two horns and huge eyes. I really don't want to check how well those eyes can see.

"Right you are, Nick. Let's bail," whisper I.

We bolt outside on the open. The air is suddenly filled with yells – human yells. They search for us. I see Potter making a beeline for the fence – the others go different direction. The stupid thing takes the bait, and follows me.

"Oh, great," hear I Potter's sarcastic voice. "Welcome to the land of unknown,

 Sawyer. Now what?"

"Take right, I'll go left," shout I.

We both tear in different directions, and I forget all about the mystery sphere Cedric's hiding, and about the strange disk that never reached Rojer Finnegan's grasp...

A/N: chapter two. I don't know about Hork-Bajir much, and Sandy's got no clue what it is...Hence, the giant chicken. The size of the Yeerk Mother ship is relative, as well.


	4. Lily, Cedric, and Alex

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the current Animorphs - yeah, that's right, all ten of them...

A/N: plans, plans, and more plans...also, descriptions of some Animorphs

**Lily**

Hi, there. I'm Lily. A Ravenclaw. A sixth - year. That's all you need to know. Oh, and that you know already that my last name is Potter, and the fact that I have a twin brother named Cedric doesn't really matter. In Ravenclaw, that is. I mean, everyone in Ravenclaw knows who I am...not.

Duh.

Anyhow.

The five of us are currently in no position to discuss what we're supposed to - how the hell do we recover that disk that never reached Rojer on the abandoned construction site. We are the second extremely unsuspicious group - the first, with Nick Anderson in the lead, is gathered in the other end of the Hufflepuff table. Among us are two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, and two Gryffindors. The other group is more suspicious than us - two Hufflepuffs, two Slytherins, and a Gryffindor. Yeah. Unless the others decide it's conspiracy of some sorts...Uh-oh...

"Promoting inter house friendship, are we, Miss Potter?" asks Professor Farley.

"Uhhh...Yes ma'am," stutter I, glaring at Cedric. He's supposed to be the leader of this group, not I.

"Sorry, sis," he flashes me one of his trademark smiles. If I wouldn't be his twin sister, I might actually consider him handsome - with his shoulder-long, out-of-control blond hair with several black strands, and emerald green eyes, Cedric is more masculine image of myself... He is extremely serious person, most of the time. Sometimes, through, he's a bit reckless. I mean, if there's danger, he's sure to be in the front line of it. But that's my brother.

Another odd thing in our group are two Gryffindors - Terry MacMillan and Rojer Finnegan. The two are different like day and night, and here I as thinking that people at the same House should at least think along the same lines. Wrong here.

Terry is the one who loves doing things without thinking. Out of the two, I'd say he's the 'brave' one. He's got short black hair and grey–blue eyes, he's about five foot nine - taller than I am. Generally, Terry's the one having doubts and setbacks, along with last-minute decisions, but there's also those apparent qualities of a Gryffindor in him. The only difference between him and the others of that House, excluding Finnegan, are that he first weights all pros and cons of the action, and then does it anyways. At least he's thinking...

Rojer is a very shy boy of around seventeen, with wild dark hair and startling blue eyes, and this dreamy look. He's certainly not the reckless type, and when it comes to doing something outrageous, he'll often back out unless it's extremely necessary. I mean, if he chose, he won't be in that construction site the night we met Elloran...Probably, he'd be in the Library, searching out some stuff and daydreaming. Well, I personally think that a Hat has finally made a mistake by putting Roj in Gryffindor. He's more a Hufflepuff type.

Thankfully, the Professor moved on to torment another unusual group, and we could finally talk about our main goal for the evening - how we're supposed to recover the disk.

"So," say I, giving my brother a sly look. "What's the brilliant plan of the evening?"

**Cedric**

"We go and search the construction site, and with possibility kick some Yeerk butt," say I quietly, trying to ignore the weird looks my gang gives me. Rojer looks like he's extremely uncomfortable.

"For us to be able to do that, we must get to the zoo and acquire some morphs," continue I, ignoring Terry's apparent misgivings and Rojer's uneasiness.

"We'll be breaking God-knows-how-many-school-rules," says Alice reasonably, giving us all a very meaningful look. 

"It's not like we have the Invisibility Cloak or something. If we did, there'd still be little chance we go unnoticed by the patrol."

She was, of course, right - the school patrol, consisting of seventh- and sixth-year Prefects and staff had very sharp eyes.

"Well...We'll find something," say I. "There's a new hallway in the North Tower," add I as an afterthought. "Unless I'm mistaken, it leads straight to our destination..."

"So, this evening we explore the North Tower?" asks Lily, hushing up. She's normally very quick to catch up with the ideas.

"Yeah, right," says Alice as innocently as she can, then makes a sweeping bow in my general direction. "The Squadron's at your disposal, Commander," grins she.

"What's our coordinates?"

I just roll my eyes and grin. And she's supposed to be a Ravenclaw...

**Alex**

Hi, there. I'm Alex. Well, my full name is Alexandra. I'm a sixth-year Slytherin, even through right now I lounge near the Hufflepuff table. We all do. 

By us all, I mean Sandy, Nick, myself, Karen, and Sam. It sure looks suspicious from the point of view of our housemates, but we're not the only ones. On the other side of the same table is Cedric Potter's group.

When I look around at the people at our table, I think it weird that the five of us should be even brought together by extremely unusual circumstances. We all look like so-not-war-council-type.

"So, we wait for them to begin, or do we slip right after them?" asks Samantha softly.

Sam is the one with do-it-first-think-about-it-later type of person. True Gryffindor. When you glance at her, you might think of her as some airhead who is this gonna-be-model-for-a-very-long-time sort. Come fog, fire, or rain, however, Sam will be right in the middle of everything and come out of it looking perfect. (A/N: yeah, I know sounds like R-a-c-h-e-l with the big _'R'_, but that's what she is) Well, that's a big mistake. Sam's perfect when there's a cold weapon in her hand, and that ranges from fist to frying pan, so bad guys should beware.

We discuss the plans for spying on the Sharing, the Yeerk front organization, currently based in Slytherin.

"We certainly can't barrage all in at once into the Slytherin Common room, where the ceremony is most likely to take place," replies Nick. "Unless, we could get some hooded cloaks..."

Nick is this sort of our unofficial leader person. He can balance our suggestions, see the right from wrong, and stuff like that. We all normally turn to him when it comes to making decisions. If you want to "see" how he looks, just picture a lean sixteen–year–old guy about five foot six, with dark hair and dark eyes who often twirls that lock of hair falling on his forehead whenever he's deep in thought, on the verge of making decisions, or extremely nervous...

"A visit from the Lord Voldyfart and his minions?" ask I, snickering. "That might certainly throw them off for a little bit."

I'm an average girl type. No make-up, no perfectly planned clothing, with extremely large amount of freckles and fiery red hair, and bright blue eyes. (A/N: no, _not_ a Weasley) Most say I'm a natural when it comes to soothing big arguments, and Nick, Sandy, and Sam all insist that this talent of mine is the only reason the three of them are able to tolerate each other in the same group. Interesting, considering the fact that I'm a Slytherin myself. Very interesting, indeed.

We giggle nervously for a while then Nick shakes his head.

"No, we do nothing dramatic. Remember, we're on the spy mission, not the _war_ time theme."

"We are at _war_, through," points out Sandy reasonably. "And it looks like we'll be fighting it at two fronts...An enemy of my enemy..."

That's Sandy for you. He's an arrogant sort of person, throughoutly balanced out by the Hufflepuff traits - his mother was a Hufflepuff, and his dad a Slytherin, so there was no surprise at the outcome. He's got a younger sister - Anne – in Ravenclaw, and Sally and Jack are in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, respectively. And let me tell you, sometimes the four Andersons are a bit too much for Hogwarts to handle. Sandy's this average-Joe-type when it comes to looks: rather plain, with huge brown eyes and straight black hair. Nothing unusual. Sandy's normally the one who takes charge when Nick is in a big emotional wreck - or a physical one, for that matter. Sort of like the Second-in-Command.

"Is my friend?" asks Karen doubtfully. She sounds uncertain, and I know what she means. The Death Eaters certainly won't be ceremonious with any of us, and joining this Sharing is certainly not a good idea.

Karen - the unusual one in our group. Her hair is very long and white already, although she's just sixteen. Put that together with icy-blue eyes, thin complexion, and dreamy air, and you get the impression of a very fragile girl...She also has the rare gift of the Second Sight - she can really _see_. Actually, right at the beginning of the term, she said that something extremely unusual will happen, and so it did. Of course, nobody takes the frail Karen seriously, but they should...They most definitely should, especially when her voice gets all dreamy and far-off.

"Alex, Sandy, can you check this Sharing out?" asks Nick after a moment of thinking. "Wait until they get onto the suspicious stuff, then see what you can learn. Stuff like who's currently in the gang, and where they plan to meet next. Sam, same for you. It's not like we don't trust you Gryffindors or something, rather to see if any bought the bait."

The three of us nod in agreement.

"Sure, boss," says Sam off - handedly. "I've been wondering if you two have a spare Slytherin cloak," she turns to us.

'Sorry, Sam," grins Sandy evilly. "No Gryffindors allowed."

After laughing some more and making sure we know our Gathering time, we drift off to our respectful tables, leaving Nick and Karen deep in thought. Well, they do have something to think about.

And so do we.

A/N: So, that's how the A/N will look like from now on – like this. The names of the Animorphs who are currently narrating the story will look **like this**... Next up, **Sandy** and **Alex** tell about their spy work, and **Rojer** tells about the trip to the construction site. Any ideas are welcome...


	5. Nick, Samantha, and Sandy

Chapter four

Disclaimer: the only thing I own is the current Animorphs - yeah, that's right, all ten of them. The surviving four might be mentioned occasionally, and there might be a time when one of them will join with this gang - soon enough.

A/N: Change of plans - Nick and the Co go and sabotage a Mother Ship...sorry, I got seriously disoriented with all the new stuff

Nick

My name is Nick. I'm in my seventh year in Hogwarts. What I saw and heard one fateful evening on the abandoned construction site changed my whole life forever. I'm not just a seventh - year Hufflepuff now, but I'm also an Animorph.

Like the original five, the few sixth - and seventh - years, my friends and I saw the landing of both spaceships. Since then, we were spying on the new enemy - the Yeerk front organization called the Sharing.

From what we understood so far, this was the only branch of the so - called Empire. The very first branch on this planet was destroyed by the first Animorphs about ten years ago. It was easy to figure out that they wanted revenge.

I briefly scan the outskirts of the valley they have one of their sites in. Perfect. Nobody's close. I turn around and motion to others.

"Let's go, folks."

It's enough for Sam, Karen, Sandy, and Alex to follow suit. They honestly don't care what will happen if we get killed, or worse - caught. They just file out from the nearest hill beside me, glancing in awe at the ominous building.

"Look at the size of that thing!" Sandy whispers, at the same time trying to find the guard. "What the hell is that?"

"Looks like their Mother ship," I reply. "Try staying quiet, okay, guys?"

"You're joking, right, Nick?" Alex whispers. "You seriously want us to go in and sabotage the thing?! You're nuts."

I raise my eyebrow in amusement, then turn back to the ship...Or rather, the task at hand. "Let's go."

Behind me, Alex shakes her head, as if to say, Nick Anderson, you're the most insane Hufflepuff there have ever been for years. Honestly, I've already learned to ignore her.

We scramble abroad, since seemingly nothing is guarding the ship.

"Now, watch it," I warn quietly. "It's not magic anymore, it's technology. True, we could use magic to attack and counter-attack, but we cannot use it to protect. So be extra-careful, and try to avoid blasters...or whatever it is that will strike you as a potentially dangerous wearpon."

"Errr...Nick...What about those things?" Karen's voice was extremely shaken, as she pointed to her left with a shaking hand. I gaped, as did the others, then Sandy swore.

"Potter and I have run into one of them in the construction site last evening," he says. "Rather...we ran from it, and it tried to get us."

"Any advice on how to avoid them?" I ask, measuring the thing with deadly-looking ridges. It reminds me of the Norvegian Ridgeback from the pages of Hogwarts: A History. There was one drawn as an illustration of what was the First Task in the infamous Triwizard Tournament of 1995. That was not so weird, and I thought that I'd rather face any of those four dragons than what was standing in the corridors. See, I'm only a Hufflepuff...

"Stunners at the ready," I whisper. "We have to find the bridge. Karen, you go with Sam and Sandy." I figured that while she'll be a sort of a peacemaker between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, she'll also have more protection, if it worked. "Alex, with me."

"Do you think it's wise to split up?" Karen asks.

"Yeah, I know it's not very wise," say I. "But it will help us to locate the bridge faster."

Sam

"Of course, it's not wise," I mimic. "I't plain stupid, Nick."

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Well, the only several things that you need to know are these: I'm Samantha (I prefer when people call me Sam), I'm sixteen-and-a-half years old, I'm a sixth-year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm an Animorph. This means secrecy. Oh, and I'm in Gryffindor House, as are Rojer Finnegan and Terry MacMillan of the original quintet. Oh, and did I mention that right now, the five of us are on a suicide mission?

All of that being covered now, I also glance at the people who are going to be with me for this part of the mission impossible - Karen and Sandy. Sandy already has his wand at the ready, as do the rest of us.

"You can ask all the questions once we're through with this," says Nick Anderson, our asshole of an unofficial leader. Yeah, I know, swearing is not good for a brave and noble Gryffindor, but hey, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin first. When I start acting all weird, people around me say: "Sam's Slytherin Side is out. Beware!" Then, everyone bursts in laughter, myself including.

"Go," says Nick, and off we go.

"Or maybe, just until the things...Yeerks, or whatever...will finish us first," I mutter, as the three of us duck into the first tunnel on our right. Nick and Alex turn into the next one on our left.

"Oookayyy..." says Sandy, as we face a bunch of humans in weird clothing with what looks like guns. "Anyone has Plan B?"

It was not what I was expecting, either.

"Stupefy!" yell we, while Karen stands stock-still. Some of them drop dead...well, Stunned...and that drives Karen into action.

We bail into next corridor, and I'm quite surprised to find myself in a garden. My two teammates are no less shocked.

"Wow," breathes Sandy. "You can hide a whole army here."

Karen looks at him reproachfully.

"It's a hydrophonic garden," she explains. "They normally grow the vegetables, or some other stuff..." her lecture ends in a gasp as one of the beams hits her shoulder, which also spurs Sandy and I back into action.

I grab the nearest deadly-looking thing and thrust a startled Karen in hands of a likewise startled Sandy. "Get the hell outta here, I'll cover up."

"Do you have the slightest idea of how to use this thing?" Sandy demands after an extraordinary fast recovery.

"I'll figure it out. Go, go, go!"

"You stupid Gryffindor, we don't have the bloody time for the bloody heroics!" Sandy snarls, as he grabs my hand with his free one and pulls the two of us down the corridor and into some large room. We soon realise where we are, as Nick and Alex dash out of the corridor opposite of us, both of them bleeding lightly with nothing that a simple Healing spell won't help with - once we have the time for it.

That's when we realise where we are. The bridge of the Mother ship.

Alex grabs her wand.

"Everyone, just use whatever you know!" she yells, knocking over the operator with the Stunner. We follow suit until a purple blade-like beam from Karen's wand blasts the control board (or what I think was a control board) to pieces.

"Okay, let's get out!" Nick shouts over the din of voices.

We dash to them and stumble into a corridor that is empty for now. It leads us to another, highly guarded room. We enter after disabling what seems to me like a ton of security signals, thanks to Nick's genius (both of his parents were Ravenclaws, and honestly, I'm very surprised to find him in Hufflepuff). There, we stand stunned.

The room is empty, except for a pool of steaming water. There is something in that water, tinted with red light, but I'm not in a terrific hurry to find out what it is. Do not touch the object if you don't know if it has brains, is a saying in my family. I have a vague idea that whatever is that thing, it definitely has brains. Very deadly ones.

"Nobody even dare to go for a swim!" I warn my friends, as they stare at the water. "Best boil it up!"

The others agree, and Karen deliberately fries the few wires running from the pool into the nearest wall.

"Incendio!" whispers Sandy, pointing his wand on the pool. The fire springs up under it, and the water is soon boiling up. We stare at it, having no clue as to what damage we did to our new enemy.

The noise from the room startles us.

"Let's get out of here," Alex sing-songs, moving to the room's opposite exit. We agree with her and follow at the top speed.

Sandy

My name is Sandy.

I lie sprawled on the grass near the lake, safe and sound on Hogwarts grounds. Well, I did have some patches, but thanks to Alex, none of them hurt anymore, because none of them even exist.

I glance towards Karen, who leans up against the tree. Nick is lying with his head on her lap, gazing up at the sky, and Sam is fast asleep with her head on my shoulder. That was too much for all of us, and we are taking a break before going fishing out the other Animorphs. The full-fledged Animorphs, as Alex refers to Cedric's gang.

It's peaceful for a moment. We have sabotaged the Mother ship, I think. It's really hard to believe, but it's true. Maybe, it's indeed time to join with the others.

I stare at the bright midday sky. It's hard to believe that all of the adventure took just one morning. Well, I knew it was not the end, but rather, just the beginning.

Nick got up, I gently woke Karen, and the five of us headed back to school.

A/N: Up next - while Nick's group was doing their sabotage, what was Cedric's group up to?


End file.
